


Missing Chapter 1, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Kidnapped, Truth Serum, Whippings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot





	Missing Chapter 1, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

Missing Chapter 1, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

xcookie_read();  
xfont_auto_loader();  
if(XCOOKIE.gui_font != 'Open Sans') {  
document.write('<style>body{font-family:"'+XCOOKIE.gui_font+'",Verdana, Arial;}</style>');  
}

.dropdown-menu > li > a { padding: 3px 50px 3px 30px; }  
body { min-width:750px; height:100%; }  
.maxwidth { min-width:730px;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;}

if(isAndroid && !isChrome) {  
document.write('<style> body {font-size:1em;}</style>');  
}

xauto_width_init();  
xauto_fontsize();

if(!isIphone && !isIpad) {  
$(function() {  
$(window).resize(xauto_width);  
});  
}

xfont_fix_smooth();

//init jquery  
if (!window.jQuery) {  
var jq = document.createElement('script'); jq.type = 'text/javascript';  
jq.src = '//ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jquery/1.11.0/jquery.min.js';  
document.getElementsByTagName('head')[0].appendChild(jq);  
console.log('loading preq: jquery');  
}

var _fp = {  
logout : function() {  
$.get('/logout.php', function() {  
console.log('starting logout');  
var m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
if(!m.length) {  
$('body').append("<div id='_fp_modal_logged_out' data-backdrop='static' class='modal fade hide'><div class='modal-body'><div align=cener>You have successfully logged out. <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Login</span> <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Stay on this Page</span></div></div></div>");  
m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
}

m.modal();

console.log('modal finished');  
//xtoast('You have been logged out.');  
if(_fp.cb_loggedout) _fp.cb_loggedout();  
console.log('callback complete');  
})  
.fail(function() {  
//m.modal('hide');  
xtoast('An error has ocurred. Please try again later.');  
});  
//  
}  
};

//real function

function render_login(uname) {  
var s = "<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:orange;'>"+uname+"</a> | <span id='' xonClick='_fp.logout();' onclick=\"location = '/logout.php';\" style='color:white;cursor: pointer;'>Logout</span>";  
return s;  
}

if(XUNAME) {  
document.write(render_login(XUNAME));  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:white;'><span class='icon-lock' style='font-size:15px;position:relative;top:1px'></span> Login</a> | <a href='/signup.php' style='color:white;'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  
[FictionPress](/) | let the words flow   


  


Browse ****

  * [Fiction](/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/poetry/)



Just In ****

  * [All](/j/0/0/0/)
  * [New Stories](/j/0/1/0/)
  * [Updated Stories](/j/0/2/0/)



Community ****

  * [General](/communities/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/communities/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/communities/poetry/)



Forum ****

  * [General](/forums/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/forums/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/forums/poetry/)



Betas ****

  * [All Fiction](/betareaders/all/fiction/)
  * [All Poetry](/betareaders/all/poetry/)
  * [Fiction](/betareaders/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/betareaders/poetry/)



|  $(document).ready(function() { $('.xdrop_search').click(function() { var v = $(this).html();; $('#search_type').val(v.toLowerCase()); $('#search_head').html(v); }); $('#search_keywords').onEnterKey(function(){ $('form#search_form').submit(); }); }); 

Story

  * Story
  * Writer
  * Forum
  * Community

  
  
---|---  
  
  


if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'dark') {  
$(function(){  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');

});  
}  
else if(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture) {  
_fontastic_change_texture(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture);  
}

  
[Fiction](/fiction/)[Sci-Fi](/fiction/Sci-Fi/)  
  


//_fontastic_theme_css();

function toggleTheme() {  
if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'light') {  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');  
}  
else {  
_fontastic_change_theme('light');  
}  
}

  
Follow/Fav **Missing**  


By: [tdelicot](/u/1082887/tdelicot) [](https://www.fictionpress.com/pm2/post.php?uid=1082887)

Mature, Dark tone story for Voyage to the bottom of the sea. Captain Crane,Kowalski and Patterson are abducted from an island.

Rated: [Fiction M](https://www.fictionratings.com/) \- English - Sci-Fi/Mystery - Chapters: 5 - Words: 4,392 - Updated: 12h \- Published: 11/26 \- id: 3342066   


  
\+ \- 

Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten   


1\. Chapter 1  
2\. Chapter 2  
3\. Chapter 3  
4\. Chapter 4  
5\. Chapter 5 Next >

document.write('<style> .storytext { max-height: 999999px; width: '+XCOOKIE.read_width+'%; font-size:' + XCOOKIE.read_font_size + 'em; font-family: "'+XCOOKIE.read_font+'"; line-height: '+XCOOKIE.read_line_height+'; text-align: left;} </style>');

$(function() {  
$.get('/eye/3/1/7114944/3342066/');  
});

Missing

Chapter One

It's been a little over a week Captain Lee Crane, Kowalski and Patterson have been missing since landing on a small island titled 451 in the pacific to rescue three science personnel and two aids from a possible terrorist attack. ONI had reported that the possible chance that a neutral Alliance country was involved with kidnapping the three Seaview crew members after getting them off the island and heading back to check for their equipment and log books.

Admiral Nelson was very skeptical that Crane, Kowaksi and Patterson would find anything. Even though Captain Crane insisted in going with the two of them wearing their fatigues and weapons to the hilt in case of trouble.

Lee asked Commander Adams working the Control room with Commander Morton to have the FS-1 made ready. He and Chief Sharkey taking the chart with him to head on down below to make sure all of the controls were in find shape before taking off.

After a few moments Sharkey marks off the chart. While Commander Adams was checking the swim gear in the locker, along with rations,  
weapons and anything else for the trip to the island. "Everything seems to be in order Chief. I would hate to see the Captain, Kowalski and Paterson caught without anything to protect them from an possible attack." Adams says with a tone that Sharkey wasn't liking at all.

Shaking his head with frustration. "I would doubt anything is going to happen in the first place. And besides the Captain and the other two know how to protect themselves from an possible enemy."

"I guess your right chief. Since I have only been on the Seaview six months. I am still basically learning the ropes along with the personnel and the politics on board." Commander Adams moved away from the back part of the flying sub one to begin walking up the steps with Chief Sharkey finishing up with the control panel.

"Everything is ready for the skipper. He's really picky for when it comes to his command, duty and the crew for the most part." Sharkey replied with Adams not saying a word with reaching the hatchway and moving out.

Commander Adams saw the captain talking to Admiral Nelson while wearing his fatigues, while Patterson and Kowalski were in quarters finishing up dressing and preparing themselves for the trip. While making sure their weapons were full with the ammo and placing the guns onto the belts around there waist.

"Sir, everything is ready to go Captain." Commander Adams responded with Captain Crane understanding what he was saying, while Admiral Nelson was still trying to change the captain's mind about going.

"I am still going sir. So have Commander Morton take over until I get back. And please let Rose Marie why I decided to go in the first place." He says with Admiral Nelson still not able to understand as to why.

"I will let her know Lee. However you will need to deal with her wrath once your back into port with the others." Nelson said before moving off with taking the spiral staircase to his cabin and the endless paper work.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 A week later...

Captain Lee Crane didn't know where he was nor where Kowalski and Patterson were. He was in a great deal of pain from the endless beatings he had taken from his captors. His eyes were covered along with his arms behind his back around a long metal pole. His fatigues were torn to pieces from the whips that was used on his body.

He tried to move his body with the bindings too tight making his wrists bleed. Even though his ankles weren't touch at all. He heard the door opened with a young Korean female carrying a tray and a small duffle bag with clothing inside.

"Who is there?" Crane asked loudly in case who ever it was can hear his plea.

"My name is Wilma Lee, I am here to wash you up, feed and change you into clean clothing. I suggest you behave Captain, or you will be severely punished further. They are outside this room and they will come in any time to make sure you're behaving yourself." She announced with pulling out the cotton white top and white slacks for the prisoner to wear.

"Where are my two friends Wilma Lee?" Lee asked really concern for his two friends and crewmates.

"I don't know Captain Crane. I am here to do my work or else I will be hurt as well. I will untie your binds to help wash the blood off and other possible injuries from the beatings." She began to remove the blooding bindings while using the wash basin with a white rag to clean his wounds. She had something in a small bag to help stop any type of infection. After she had finished cleaning the areas, while Captain Crane continued to wince and grimace from the pain and burning of the wounds.

"What is this?" He asked cautiously for when it comes to his body.

"It's a sab solution to help with any type of infection that can happen captain." She places the powder over the four wounds on his back and legs. Afterwards she helped him with putting on the clothing and retying him again with his wrists behind his back to the metal pole. "I must go now. Food and water will be brought in shortly captain."

"Wait! I need to know why I am here and where are my friends." Lee asked once more struggling against his binds.

"I have no answer for you." She opens the door to see the two guards(Chinese) watching her leave and closing the door to head for her next destination... 

1\. Chapter 1  
2\. Chapter 2  
3\. Chapter 3  
4\. Chapter 4  
5\. Chapter 5 Next >  


function review_init() {  
if(XUNAME) {  
$('#review_name').hide();  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as ' + XUNAME);  
$('.login_items').hide();  
$('#alert_subs').show();  
}  
else {  
$('#review_name').show();  
//$('#review_name').html("<input type=text name='name' placeholder='Name:'>");

$('.login_items').show();  
$('#alert_subs').hide();  
}  
}

//call back  
function login_success_default() {  
//$('#name_login').html(render_login(XUNAME));

//focus on review  
$('#review_review').focus();

//you have now logged in  
xtoast("You have logged-in as "+XUNAME+'.');

//close all open dialogs  
//$('#please_login').modal('hide');

}

function login_success() {  
login_success_default();  
review_init();  
}

function self_login(target) {  
xwindow('https://www.fictionpress.com/api/login_state_proxy.php?src=popup&target='+target,450,450);  
}

function post_q() {  
if(!XUNAME) {  
please_login();  
return;  
}

if($('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ==0) {  
xtoast('Please select at least one follow or favorite action');  
return;  
}

$('#q_working').toggle();

$.post('/api/ajax_subs.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
userid: userid,

authoralert: $('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#q_working').toggle();

xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");  
}  
else {  
xtoast("We have successfully processed the following:" + data.payload_data,3500);  
$('#q_working').toggle();  
$('#follow_area').modal('hide');  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#q_working').toggle();  
});  
}

function please_login() {  
xtoast("Please login or signup to access this feature.");  
}

function post_review() {  
var review = $('#review_review').val();  
var name = $('#review_name_value') ? $('#review_name_value').val() : '';

//make sure we don't submit default  
if(review == '') {  
xtoast("Please type up your review for this story.");  
return;  
}

$('#review_postbutton').html("Posting. Please wait...");  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled',true);

$.post('/api/ajax_review.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
storytextid: storytextid,  
chapter: chapter,

authoralert: $('#review_authoralert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#review_storyalert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#review_favstory').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#review_favauthor').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,

name: name,  
review: review  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as'+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);

xtoast("We are unable to post your review due to the following reason:<br><br>" + data.error_msg);  
}  
else {  
xtoast("The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.",3500);  
review_success();  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your review due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#review_postbutton').html("Post Review as"+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);  
});

}

function review_success() {  
$('#review').hide();  
$('#review_success').show();

//must clear textarea of auto-save would save old data  
$('#review_review').val('');

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store();  
//console.log('new storage');  
}  
$.storage.del('review:3342066:1');  
//console.log('del review:3342066:1');

}

function review_failure() {

}

$().ready(function() {  
review_init();  
});

  
The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.  


|  | 

|   
  
---  
  
Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author 

| 

Post Review As

  * FictionPress
  * FanFiction
  * Google
  * Facebook
  * Twitter
  * Amazon

  
  
$().ready(function(){

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store(); //init  
}

var t_read = $.storage.get('review:3342066:1');

if(t_read && t_read.length > 0 ) {  
//alert('recovered data' + t_read);

var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //NO SPACES .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'')

if(!temp || temp.length == 0 || temp == "Type your comments here.") {  
//alert('set good');  
$('textarea#review_review').val(t_read);  
//console.log('got'+t_read);  
}  
}  
else {  
//alert('no data');  
}

var rTimer = setInterval(saveReview, 2000); //every 2s

function saveReview() {  
var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //make sure we don't save spaces .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'');

if(temp && temp.length > 0 && temp != "Type your comments here.") {  
$.storage.set('review:3342066:1', temp);  
//console.log('set'+temp);  
}  
}  
});

var storyid = 3342066; var userid = 1082887; var storytextid = storytextid=7114944; var chapter = 1; var title = 'Missing'; var logind = 'https://www.fictionpress.com'; function select_drop(sel_value) { var t; if (sel_value == 'abuse') { t = xwindow(logind+'/report.php?chapter='+chapter+'&storyid='+storyid+'&title='+title,560,510); } else if (sel_value == 'c2') { t = xwindow(logind+'/c2_addstory.php?action=add&storyid='+storyid,560,470); } } 

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse



Share

  * [Google+](//plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3342066%2F1%2F)
  * [Twitter](//twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3342066%2F1%2F)
  * [Tumblr](//www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3342066%2F1%2F)
  * [Facebook](//www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3342066%2F1%2F)



Follow/Favorite label input[type=checkbox]{ position: relative; vertical-align: middle; bottom: -5px; } 

|  \+ Follow 

* * *

Story Writer  |  |  \+ Favorite 

* * *

Story Writer   
---|---|---  
  
Close Working...  Save  
  
  
[Help](/support/) . [Cookies](/cookies/) . [Privacy](/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](/tos/) . Top  


[ ](//www.twitter.com/fictionpress)

$(function() {  
$('img.lazy').lazyload({  
//skip_invisible : false  
});  
});

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



End file.
